


爱

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 亚克搞老千好好磕啊!触手*产奶*监禁
Relationships: 亚克/天津垓
Kudos: 4





	爱

“……真是粗暴的打招呼方式。”  
天津垓盯着亚克，非常不快，换谁一出门衣服就被别人弄得粉碎，都不会有好脸色，这已经是性骚扰了，天津垓激活千骑驱动器，喜闻乐见的1000％吃瘪。  
黎明小镇  
“ark、你……这是羞辱我么？”  
亚克的触手没有温度，如同他的声音一样冷淡没有起伏，贴在天津垓身体上，惊得天津垓起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的双手被反绑着，修长的大腿被往两边分开，亚克几乎没有遭到任何抵抗地钻进天津垓的内裤里，因为先前的战斗负伤的垓也无法做出什么有效行动，更别说被绑成这样了。  
“不，这是爱，是你教我的，爱也是人类的恶意不是吗？”  
把不合理的侵犯行为描述为爱，确实是人类的一贯作风，天津垓没想明白为什么亚克会这样，他的下体被亚克牢牢圈住，甚至有的触手正试探着他身下的小穴，天津垓感觉头皮发麻，他不难想象接下来会演变成什么局面，乳尖传来一阵刺痛，细小的触角撑开乳孔，有什么温热的液体被注射进去，天津垓发起抖来，亚克的意志强行插进他的嘴里，令无法吞咽下的涎水流到贫瘠的胸前  
“难道45岁的你，没人帮你口过吗？用舌头舔……乖孩子。”  
亚克的声音依然那么古井无波，它探得很深，天津垓的喉口不停收缩，强烈的呕吐欲让他眼睛上翻，亚克开始它更加下作的侵犯，从来没被人蹂躏过的穴道被入侵，前方悄悄翘起的性器落下一滴透明的腺液，尖细的触手端狠狠揉弄了一番滴水的马眼，天津垓后知后觉的感到害怕，从未设想过那个小小的通道能插入点什么东西，亚克用它纤细的触手把小孔打开大些，然后毫不留情地插进去，它适时放开对天津垓嘴巴的控制，天津垓先是猛烈地咳嗽，汗水和眼泪混在一起滴在地板上，疼痛以及各种奇妙的感觉冲击了他的大脑  
“亚克……不要！唔！”  
进得太深了，不管是前面还是后面，撞到前列腺的时候天津垓感觉尾椎骨都要酥掉了，腰也软了下来，天津垓猛然发现室内回荡着的甜腻的声音出自他本人，不仅是因为亚克，他自己的身体也情动着分泌出汁水，天津垓脸上发烧，努力地抑制住呻吟，亚克没什么意见，只是更加猛烈、快速地打开天津垓的身体，触手布满那位社长白皙的身体，勒出漂亮的红痕  
“变成爱的工具吧，垓，我爱你。”  
猛烈的性爱让天津垓的大脑1000％宕机，他的性器需要发泄，绷得通红，他感觉亚克甚至伸到肚子里了，亚克似乎知道他在想什么，让他低下头，缠绕在腰间的的触手退到大腿上，天津垓可以清楚地看见肚皮上的凸起，那是亚克的……  
“我不要、亚克……！”  
亚克碾过脆弱的腺体，同时套弄着前面和后面，亚克把天津垓的腿抬起来，让天津垓看看他的后穴是如何贪婪地吞下那么粗大的触手，抽插得多么顺利，亚克告诉他这是一场合奸，在穴道里兴奋地动作的触手顺从地退出来，带出一道淫水拖在地板上，穴口一时合不上，可以看见被折磨得发红的穴肉，还在流着水，亚克轻轻戳弄着小口，只是浅浅探入，很快天津垓就感觉完全不够，想要更多，更大的东西，填满自己  
“变成女孩子吧，垓。”  
尊严让天津垓拉不下脸去求亚克，他咬着下唇，亚克也没强迫他说什么，以天津垓的智商他会知道亚克想听什么。  
这种用羽毛瘙痒的做法让天津垓流了更多的汗，下面流了更多的水，穴口饥渴地吮吸着亚克，他的大腿绷出好看的线条，亚克怜爱地轻抚天津垓的大腿内侧，温暖细嫩的肌肤，天津垓不自觉地夹住亚克，想要吞得更深，亚克索性松开天津垓，天津垓颤抖着伸出手，抓住亚克往身体里送  
“亚克……唔♡”  
“喜欢吗？垓，我也喜欢你。”  
亚克重新填满了天津垓，满足感袭击了垓，他想他应该向快感屈服，全身上下都好舒服，亚克的触手卷住天津垓的胸部，用力一挤，稀薄的乳汁喷出来，天津垓只觉得胸部有点涨，想让亚克给他揉一揉，天津垓吐着艳红的舌头，瞳孔逐渐变成爱心的形状。


End file.
